


Heel and Toe

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [206]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boot Worship, Fixated Harry, M/M, Teasing Draco, boot kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26265643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Harry has a yen for Draco's new boots.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [206]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Heel and Toe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elle Gray (Elle_Gray)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle_Gray/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Elle Gray. Hope you have a lovely day 💞 
> 
> Thank you for being such a fandom star!

Harry couldn’t draw his gaze away from Draco’s new boots. 

“Help me off with these,” Draco demanded as they changed for Quidditch practice. He put his lithe, leather-clad leg up on the wooden changing room bench. “They pinch like the Devil.”

Harry grinned. He knew that he wasn’t invited to ogle but really he hadn’t a choice. The boots seemed to mould to Draco’s calf muscles. Handmade by an obscure Italian designer, they moulded to Draco’s calf muscles, oozing sophistication, sensuality and panache. 

They slid off easily, silky soft like magic in Harry’s hands. 

Draco Malfoy was the worst tease.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxx


End file.
